To assess efficacy, safety, tolerability of clopidogrel and aspirin in reducing incident of composite outcome of ischemic stroke, myocardial infarction or vascular death among patients who have survived ischemic stroke, MI, or symptomatic atherosclerotic peripheral arterial disease.